


I've Got A Plan

by orphan_account



Series: You're Beautiful [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Both oblivious, Fate and Destiny, Love, Love from afar, M/M, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Part 3, Train Platform AU, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fates a curious thing, the way it twists and twines people together. <br/>You can be forgiven for thinking that a chance meeting on a street is just that, a chance meeting. Or that seeing the same person on opposite sides of the subway for weeks in a row is just a coincidence, unplanned, completely accidental. But it’s not.  Nothing ever is because, as I said, fate has plans for everyone, even Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW! Wow this fic took me way too long to write and when i did write it? I almost scrapped it completely and started again. But I'm very happy with the result and i think it makes a great conclusion to these stalkers in love series (actually that's totally not a bad name? I might change it? Tell me what you think????)  
> As always have fun!
> 
> PS. If you haven't read the first two fics in this series i highly encourage you to before you read this one. Everything will make so much more sense!

Fates a curious thing, the way it twists and twines people together. You can be forgiven for thinking that a chance meeting on a street is just that, a chance meeting. Or that seeing the same person on opposite sides of the subway for weeks in a row is just a coincidence, unplanned, completely accidental. But it’s not. Nothing ever is because, as I said, fate has plans for everyone.

When the boy and the man collided in the street one afternoon in September it wasn’t a random act of chance, it wasn’t a coincidence.

Stiles Stilinski was rushing, he got just 15 minutes for his break and if he wasn’t frugal with his time he would end up getting fired because his boss, Harris, was an absolute arsehole. He had so many things on his mind. For one, his rent for his dingy apartment was late, for another, the internet café down the road from him had shut down for repairs the day before and he had til midnight to submit a paper toward his online college. The college wasn’t much, but it was something. It was something his parents would have wanted of him. 

So it made sense that he wasn’t looking where he was going on that afternoon. It made sense that he didn’t see the guy dressed in a suit texting on his phone before it was too late.

***

Derek Hale hadn’t been having a good day. An investment deal he had been attempting to make, that morning, fell through and Laura had blamed him for it. She’d told him to get his head in the game or else their company wouldn’t be going anywhere. He had known that, but she wouldn’t listen when he tried to tell her that the guy that had backed out, Finstock, was a complete idiot. In fact he was glad he backed out. He wouldn’t build their company on whack-jobs. To make things worse, that morning, his secretary had called in sick, which meant a very busy day for him and was currently the reason he had been walking to get lunch and conducting business by text at the same time. 

It made sense that he didn’t notice the guy in red barrel into him until it was too late. It made sense that his phone was thrown out of his grasp and shattered on the pavement before he even knew what was happening.

***

Stiles cringed as he reeled back from the solid wall of what seemed like bricks. Oh shit, he knew this part of town from 3 hard years of living there and therefore he knew he was about to get abused. It didn’t matter who ran into who, all that mattered was that the phone of the guy he had ran into was smashed on the sidewalk. 

Stiles glanced up and sucked in a breath.

Holy shit, holy shit his chanted in his mind, it was Tall Dark, Stiles thought incoherently as he stepped back, spewing apologies. He wasn’t completely sure that the guy he had been crushing on for the past few weeks wasn’t a drug dealer; in fact he knew nothing about him at all. He could be the type to bash someone just for running into him, Stiles just didn’t know. All Stiles could think, was that he looked even better from up close, like even more tall (even though he was technically about Stiles’ height) and even more handsome. 

The guy wasn’t looking at Stiles though, he was looking dismayed at his phone, ‘Damn,’ he muttered, without looking at Stiles, ‘Second one this week.’

Well that was one way to get his crush to notice him Stiles thought miserably as he looked suddenly catching Tall Dark's eyes.

***

Derek wasn’t one for believing in fate, or destiny. He believed he made his fate, through his own decisions and his own drive. He was a true capitalist. However he couldn’t help the instantaneous pull he felt to look at the boy that had run into him. 

He could feel it when they caught eyes and realised it was the beautiful boy from the platform. So much better up close, Derek thought as could see the moles on the boy’s neck, the pout of his mouth and the amber gold of his eyes and was, once again, completely entranced, captivated.

***

Tall Dark's expression made Stiles breath catch in his throat. It was a mixture of surprise, hopefulness and one of complete transfixion and Stiles had never seen anything so beautiful, directed at him, in his life. 

Time seemed to slow down around them. A bomb could have gone off right next to them and they wouldn’t have moved an inch. The moment, however, was broken when someone accidentally stood, with a crunch, on Tall Dark's ruined phone a few feet from them.

Stiles jumped a little and Tall Dark looked away sheepishly whilst clearing his throat.

‘Derek Hale’, Derek quietly said, by way of introduction. And to be honest he looked a little overwhelmed and Stiles couldn’t help but smile, he had done that, he had made this beautiful man overwhelmed.

Stiles felt like letting out a little flail in victory as he finally knew Tall Dark's, sorry, Derek Hales’ name. But what was even better he knew what type of look Derek had on his face when he looked at Stiles, hell he had seen it in the mirror too many time to count, it wasn’t infatuation, it wasn’t a crush. It was something more, something weighty, more profound, something a little like love.

‘Stiles Stilinksi, and apparent stalker extraordinaire,’ Stiles said, introducing himself, laughing nervously. Hell he was allowed to be nervous, it wasn’t every day you met the love of your life who apparently been watching you as much as you had been watching him.

Derek Hale tinged red across his magnificent cheekbones, ‘You were stalking me?’ he asked, hopefully and Stiles felt a little like he had died and gone to heaven. If he wasn’t completely gone already, that look right there, would have sealed it.

‘Oh god, please don’t tell me you’re a drug dealer?’ Stiles asked suddenly, because it didn’t matter how beautiful this guy, he wasn’t sure if he could handle drugs.

‘No drugs.’ Derek Hale said quietly and Stiles heaved a sigh in relief.

‘Did you want to do lunch?’ Stiles asked a little hesitantly.

And he got his answer a second later when Derek Hale smiled. A smile that could rival the sun in its brightness and Stiles grinned back.

To be honest it shouldn’t have been that easy, there should have been more awkwardness, more umming and erring, more angst. But there wasn’t. 

As these two men stood in the street, quietly stunned at each other, no one knew. They were just a chance meeting brought on by having to ride the train home late one evening. 

No one knew that a year later after their meeting Derek would have steered his company from dire straits. And Stiles would have finished his degree.

No one knew that seven years later Hale Industries would become one of the most dynamic and thriving new business ventures in America, benefiting completely from one of the most brilliant young engineers to graduate from MIT in the past fifty years. 

No one knew that in 15 years’ time, Hale/Stilinski Industries would be one of the most influential companies in the world specializing in innovation in engineering, becoming the benchmark in advancement in industry, trade and commerce. 

But as Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski wandered along the street together, laughing and casting shy glances at each other, being completely ignored by everyone around them, no one knew and no one would have guessed that these boys in love fates had already been made. Had been made since the first time they laid eyes on each other from across the train tracks, at the platform.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was a satisfactory conclusion for you! And I would just like to thank everyone who read these fics, everyone who made wonderful comments and everyone who left kudo's, you guys are seriously awesome :)


End file.
